


Скажи мне, Кроули...

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, пирожки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можноздесьНе забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: челлендж





	Скажи мне, Кроули...

скажи мне кроули когда же  
ты кончишь задницей вертеть  
как будто это сраный флюгер  
а впрочем ладно продолжай

скажи мне кроули зачем ты  
советы вредные даешь  
так я же только про цветочки  
росянку геби выбрал сам

скажи как бывший подчиненный  
как бывший демон бывший змей  
я понимаю полотенце  
но уточка тебе зачем

скажи мне кроули корзинку  
с антихристом кому я дал  
ах да тебя попутал ангел  
так стоп пикник то тут при чем

скажи мне кроули как долго  
ты собираешься тупить  
уже ускориться пора бы  
ты слишком медленный со мной

скажи мне кроули а впрочем  
ты можешь просто помолчать  
займи ка рот полезным чем то  
вот например попей вина

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
